Monsoon
by Onyxlight
Summary: From this day forward, Kain Fuery would always be a fan of the rain. It was literally raining so hard a person couldn't see their hand in front of their face when an urgent knock sounded from his apartment door he through the peephole and saw Roy Mustang.


**T****itle**: Monsoon  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Smut  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Hard R  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None that I can see  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2,209  
><strong>AN**: Dedicated to **vexed_wench** (and this may end up being a short series for you my dear...we shall see...you know the havoc thing that's been on my brain)

* * *

><p>From this day forward Kain Fuery would always be a fan of the rain.<p>

It was literally raining so hard a person couldn't see their hand in front of their face when an urgent knock sounded from his apartment door. Looking through the peephole he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. There was no way _**he **_was standing on the other side of the door.

Swinging the door open with a bit more enthusiasm than he meant to show Kain let in none other than Roy Mustang.

"Is everything okay, Sir?"

"If you call being soaked to the bone and lost in the middle of your own city okay then I'm just peachy," Roy replied.

"Oh I see," Kain said swallowing hard in the wake of the other man's remark.

"I'm sorry Kain. It's not your fault and I shouldn't have snapped like that.

Kain was sure the man was saying something of importance but he quit listening once his name passed over those perfect lips. Lips he was watching move even though he wasn't hearing a damn thing.

"Are you ok, Kain?"

There it was again, and he thought his name had never sounded better.

"Kain?"

"Oh yeah... I'm fine. it's just... well ya know..."

Breathe Kain breath. Try not to sound like a bumbling idiot in front of your idol.

He took his glasses off and rubbed the lenses with the hem of his shirt, "I don't think you're ever used my first name before."

"Ah," Roy replied as he stood there dripping on the hardwood floor of the hallway. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh no no, Sir not at all! It just caught me off guard that's all."

A smirk slid across Roy's face, "Good it wouldn't do for me to have insulted my host so soon in the evening."

Kain smiled back at him as he told the man to have a seat while he went to the hall closet to get a couple of towels. He reached in an pulled out two plush towels and all was well until he turned around and bumped into Amestrian blue. Glasses now askew on his face Kain looked up into nearly black eyes and blinked twice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I figured it would be best to dry off before sitting down."

Kain could only nod dumbly as he realized he'd never been this close to commanding officer. The man smelled like a mixture of sandalwood and rain. Kain could have drowned in that smell. As it stood he knew he would never forget it. Rain and sandalwood will forever be synonymous with Roy Mustang.

Dark strands of hair that's usually meticulously styled to perfection is clinging to the man's forehead and framing his face. As he realized this he also realized he was staring. Passing the towels to Roy Kain turned his flushed face away and asked Roy if he was hungry. When Roy said he was, Kain stepped around the man and headed for the kitchen.

Kain was so busy pulling things out of the cabinet and berating himself for his actions in the hall that when Roy spoke to him he nearly dropped the onion he was holding.

"I hate to be a bother but do you have an extra shirt I could borrow until mine dries?"

Kain turned to find a shirtless Roy standing in the entryway to his kitchen. Wet jacket and dress shirt clutched in his hand. Surprisingly chiseled abs on display. Looking much more innocent than a man of his age and reputation should be allowed to appear.

"It's not a problem I'll grab you one in just a minute," Kain said as he stood on his toes in an effort to reach cutting board on the top shelf. He was so busy thinking about the man behind him, how as far he's concerned Roy could remain shirtless, that he didn't realize Roy had walked up behind him.

The slight brush of the other man's body against his back startled Fuery out of his musings. Moments later the cutting board was sat down on the counter to his left.

"What are you making?"

I took the man backing away before Kain could reply.

"I have some leftover beef from last night and I figured it wouldn't take much to turn it into stew."

"Sounds great to me," Roy said as he leaned on the counter.

Kain left the room to try to dig out a shirt of his that would fit Roy. He returned to the kitchen a few moments later with the largest shirt he owned and found Roy chopping carrots into thin angled slices.

He must have been staring because said, "They'll cook faster this way."

Kain nodded, laid the shirt over a chair and started peeling potatoes. The two worked in companionable silence until Roy asked him if he'd heard how long this storm was supposed to last.

"I think it's a seasonal storm so it may last a couple of days," he replied as he dumped the potatoes into the pot with the rest of the items. He tossed in some seasonings, stirred it and put the lid on it.

"Do you like to cook?" Roy asked.

"No, but I like to eat."

Roy laughed at that as he washed his hands in the sink before grabbing the shirt Kain had brought in. He pulled the shirt on and returned to the spot he was leaning on earlier. Kain felt like he was on display, as the man seemed to be watching him. With nothing to occupy his hands, he began to feel nervous. He had no idea how to interact with Roy.

When he took a good look at the man, he realized that his shirt fit his commanding officer like a second skin. The black cotton fabric was stretched so taught across Roy's chest he might as well have been shirtless still. Roy was trying to engage him in idle chitchat but Kain couldn't focus to save his life.

He was extremely glad when the food was done and they could sit and eat. At least while they ate he wasn't expected to look into those obsidian eyes and still think straight. However, dinner was over far too quickly and that intense gaze was back. Kain busied himself with cleaning the dishes.

"Can I ask you something Kain?"

"Sure go for it, Sir."

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Uh… why would you think that?"

Roy sat his glass down, walked behind his host and said, "Because you've washed that plate three times already."

Kain felt his face heat up and the rest of him soon followed when he felt the pressure of Roy's hands on his shoulders. Those hands slide down his arms until they come to rest on Kain's wrist's. he could feel Roy's body flush up against his and it took more willpower than he wanted to admit to not to tremble. As it was Kain's mind was a jumbled spinning mess.

This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening... _please let this be happening._

The next words from Roy Mustangs mouth were whispered so close to Kain's ear his knees went weak, "Are you attracted to me, Kain?"

Kain couldn't respond. He could barely breathe. Actually he felt rather faint and feared doing something totally mortifying like passing out if he tried to open his mouth. When warm lips made contact with the nape of Kain's neck he melted into the embrace of the man behind him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Word's were still beyond his grasp but this was not a time for words. the situation was demanding action. Never one to ignore any command given to him when Roy turned him around Kain closed the distance between them as fast as he was able.

He's dreamed of this moment to often not to enjoy it to the fullest. If there were consequences to face so be it, he'd pay the piper with his soul if he had too. But there was no way he was going to worry about that now. He let his arms wind around Roy's neck and he relished the feel of the other man's fingers entwining in his hair.

Roy's kisses managed to be the perfect blend between coaxing and aggressive. He was doing things to the inside of Kain's mouth with his tongue that felt like it should be illegal. One of those hands left his hair and slid down his back to cup his ass. he moaned into Roy's mouth and he felt the man grin against his lips.

"Like that did we?" Roy asked as he repeated the action. The responding sound was immediate and needy.

Roy stopped kissing Kain long enough to remove his glasses and look him in the eyes. The look was smoldering yet permission seeking. He knew if he didn't stop this now there would be no stopping.

But who wanted to stop? It damn sure wasn't Kain and if what he felt pressing against his thigh was any indication of how Roy felt about the situation he had nothing to worry about. When Kain leaned forward and sucked Roy's bottom lip into his mouth Roy had him on the counter pulling his shirt off before his mind could register what was going on.

Kain got his earlier wish when he peeled his on shirt off of Roy's body and tossed the garment to the floor. For a moment he thought they were going to go at it right there in the middle of his kitchen but Roy stopped molesting him long enough to say they need to relocate.

Kain lead Roy to his bedroom and no sooner than they crossed the threshold did Roy have him backed against the nearest wall. Kissing down his neck and skilled fingers undid the buttons on his pants. Roy pushed the material past his hips and made short work of his boxers as well.

The trip to the bed was made in a flurry of kisses, gropes and shedding clothes.

Roy was kissing his way down Kain's body and the sensation was driving the shorter man insane. Alternating licking, with with sucking with nibbling until Kain was nothing more than a writhing mass of sensation. When Roy's tongue went from dipping into his navel to flicking the head of his cock his heart stopped beating.

Any response he had to the situation died on the tip of his tongue when Roy swallowed his length nearly down to the base. Never in his wildest dreams about the man, and they did get wild, did he ever think the man would ever give him a blow-job. As much as he just wanted to lie back and enjoy the bliss he was in, he couldn't pass up on watching Roy Mustang sucking his cock.

Propped up on his elbows he looked down at the man and met that heated obsidian gaze and his eyes rolled back in his head. The only time Roy's mouth left Kain's member is when he decided to focus that deliciously talented mouth of his on his sack. It didn't take much of this treatment to make Kain cum. Hands fisted in the sheets, head thrown back and calling Roy's name he was spilling his load into Roy's mouth.

That was another image Kain was never going to forget.

When his world came back into order Roy was kissing his inner thigh and smirking up at him. Those eyes, that expression, the entire situation was overwhelming in a way Kain could get used to.

Roy slid up behind him, spooning around the smaller man, hands roaming his body lips still kissing and teasing his flesh. i few whispered words in his ear has Kain leaning over to dig through his nightstand drawer. As son as he finds it Roy takes it from his shaking hands. His mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that this was happening and not some fever induced dream.

Soon Kain's world dissolved into wanton pleasure. Roy Mustang did indeed live up to his reputation.

The night was filled with a heady mix of searing kisses, touches and motions that would be forever burned into Kain's memory. The way Roy's body moved within his, and the feel of those hands as they caressed his body and stroked his cock. Hearing his own voice moan and plead for more. The feel of Roy throbbing inside him, as they both tumbled over the edge of completion.

Spent and sated in a way he's never experienced he started drifting off to sleep just as a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to the warm body behind him.

This was heaven on earth and as far as Kain was concerned, it could rain forever.


End file.
